Black Umbrella-Lost
by Aimore
Summary: Payung hitam yang menjadi saksi sebab kepiluanku. Kau yang menjadi peri pacuan hidupku kini tiada/Aku benar kehilangan separuh sukmaku. Aku kehilanganmu./RnR please


**Naruto **** Masashi K.**

**a Naruto Short Fanfiction by Aimore**

**Naruto U.**

**Angst**

**Fiction T**

**Italic show the past or memory**

**Black Umbrella-Lost**

**Happy Reading~**

_''A-aku ingin selalu bersamamu, Naruto-kun.''_

_Aku terkekeh. Kau lucu sekali mimiknya. _

"_Aku pun begitu."_

_Aku tahu butuh perjuangan untuk kau mengatakannya. Bahkan seolah-olah kau baru saja mengeluarkan batu besar dari mulutmu itu usai mengungkapkan pernyataan demikian dengan bicara yang agak gagap, tak apa aku menyukainya. _

_Terlebih kau bilang seperti itu. Wajahmu yang kerap memerah tiap terlihat olehku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku juga menyukainya. Malahan aku makin gemas melihatmu yang begitu ditambah wajah putih porselenmu itu. Aku yakin tak ada lelaki yang tidak menyukainya. Tetapi diantara mereka akulah yang beruntung karena bisa memilikimu._

Tes

_''A-ku senang sekali Naruto-kun baik-baik saja.''_

"_Tak usah mengkhawatirkanku. Selama ada kau di sisiku aku pasti baik-baik saja."_

_Perhatian yang sederhana. Kau acapkali menghiraukan kondisimu sendiri gara-gara mencemaskanku yang kurasa tidak perlu. Aku tahu kau terlalu khawatir jika ada hal buruk menimpaku. Tapi jangan mengabaikan dirimu!_

_Kau tak tahu bahwa sesungguhnya aku lebih cemas akan dirimu._

Tes

_''Apa Naruto-kun sudah makan?''_

"_Sudah. Kan setelah ini aku harus semangat bekerja lagi."_

_''Kumohon.. Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu. Nanti kau bisa sakit.''_

"_Tenang saja. Semuanya akan baik. Percayalah!"_

_Kau yang selalu mempedulikan aku. Entah aku yang manja atau kau yang terlalu menyayangiku. Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan perlakuanmu yang begitu. Ayolah, aku hanya tidak mau kau mengkhawatirkan diriku sementara dirimu sendiri kau abaikan. Sekali lagi, kau sangat mempedulikan aku melebihi dirimu sendiri._

Tes

_''Tidak ada hal lain yang lebih berharga selain dirimu Naruto-kun. Kau harus tahu itu.''_

"_Haha... Kena deh! Aku hanya bercanda kok. Aku percaya, sangat percaya bahwa kau selalu setia. Kau pun harus selalu yakin bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau sangat berharga bagiku."_

_Sebuah kepastian yang aku dapat. Kenyataan yang sangat aku tahu tentangmu. Sungguh, aku selalu mempercayaimu. Dan tidak ada alasan untuk tidak mempercayaimu. Aku sudah mengatakannya berulang kali._

Tes

_''Aku begitu tersiksa karena merindukanmu.''_

_Cetakan senyum terlihat jelas menjajah bibirku. Pelukan kerinduan selalu kau berikan tatkala aku sudah tenggelam dengan kesibukanku sehingga jarang menemuimu. Aku pun begitu. Sangat merindukanmu, selalu. Rasanya mungkin berlebihan bagi sebagian orang, tapi aku benar-benar berasa lemas tanpa melihat sosokmu barang sejenak. Kau begitu indah untuk dilewatkan. _

Tes

_''Kalau Tuhan mengizinkan aku untuk berharap, aku ingin Naruto-Kun bahagia.''_

Deg

"_Carilah kebahagiaanmu Naruto-kun. Kau harus tetap hidup bahagia."_

_Deg_

_''Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun_''_

Deg

Serentetan kalimat terakhir tu menerjunkanku kembali kepada kenyataan. Apa itu tadi?

Tes

"_Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun_"_

Kenapa? Kenapa mendadak seluruh sistem tubuhku seperti berhenti mendadak?

Kenapa pernyataan cinta yang biasa kau utarakan itu terasa menyakitkan?

Tes

Sarafku menegang, seketika seluruh energiku rasanya luruh begitu saja.

Tes

"_Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-Kun_"_

Aku tahu. Aku tahu kau mencintaiku. Jangan mengatakan itu terus kumohon. Rasanya tidak enak! Aku lemas mendengarnya. Aku ingin melihatmu sekarang. Dimana... Dimana dirimu! Tunjukkan dirimu di hadapanku! Tunjukkan! Batinku terus berteriak. Kenapa? Sukmaku menjerit pilu, menginginkan sebagian darinya kembali. Ada apa sebenarnya denganku?

Perasaanku laksana batu rapuh yang telah terkikis sekarang.

"_Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-Kun_"_

Cukup! Jangan katakan itu lagi! Aku muak. Aku sungguh muak dengan kalimat itu. Aku hanya butuh melihat dirimu sekarang juga! Kenapa hanya kalimat itu yang terus menggentayangiku? Dimana dirimu?! Kau adalah belahan sukmaku. Kau sudah tahu itu. Kumohon...

Bruk

Payung hitamku terjatuh. Terjerembab di tanah basah. Rintik air hujan menyusul untuk ditadahnya.

Tes

Langit berwarna kelabu. Kau pernah bilang bahwa mataku berwarna biru seperti langit. Mana langit yang biru? Tak ada. Apa kau berdusta?

Tes

Senyumku sehangat matahari. Kau berkata demikian. Haha... Mana matahari? dia tak ada. Kau berdusta lagi?

Tes

"Aku turut berduka kawan."

Berduka katanya? Kau dengar Hinata? Apa yang dia katakan barusan? Aku harus berduka karena apa?

"Lelucon apa yang kau buat Kiba? Apanya yang harus didukakan?" tanyaku sarkastik. Lucu sekali dia.

"Naruto. Sadarlah, Hinata sudah pergi. Kau harus merelakannya."

Deg

Aku bungkam. Aku terdiam. Mulutku dipaksa rapat oleh rekatan fakta itu.

"Naruto.. Hinata telah... meninggal."

"_Naruto-kun,"_

Benarkah? Apa yang barusan aku dengar? Tidak mungkin, kan?

"NARUTO!"

Tersentak. Aku tergelak. Ja-jadi...

Percikan air hujan seakan mengerti akan atmosfer dia menjatuhi tempat barumu. Bersamaan dengan hujan oleh kepedihan hatiku.

Payung hitam yang menjadi saksi sebab kepiluanku. Kau yang menjadi peri pacuan hidupku kini tiada. Tertimbun oleh gumpalan tanah basah. Aku memungut payung yang basah itu.

Peganganku pada gagang payung mengerat. Ingatanku akan dirimu begitu menyiksa. Kata-katamu yang selalu penuh kasih, sarat akan kelembutan. Nada bicaramu yang terkadang gagap. Tapi begitu lucu. Rona manis yang senantiasa bertengger di kedua belah pipimu tatkala bersamaku. Tak membuatku bosan. Kau teramat sempurna untukku. Saking sempurnanya dirimu sampai kau diharuskan pergi secepat inikah? Kita sudah terikat satu sama lain. Kita sudah merajut kasih sekian tahun. Kita saling mencintai. Kenapa benang takdir kita terputus di tengah eratnya rajutan kasih yang kita buat?

Kulihat gundukan tanah itu lagi. Sontak mataku membulat. Nafasku tertahan di tenggorokan.

"_Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-Kun__

Badanku bergetar. Jemariku bergerak-gerak perlahan. Kakiku keram. Payung hitamku kembali menubruk tanah tempat peristirahatan. Aku hampir saja ambruk jikalau tidak ada Kiba yang menyangga tubuhku.

Kiba basah. Wajahnya tersiram rintik hujan. Payungnya juga sudah jatuh terbalik bersebelahan dengan payungku.

__Selamat tinggal."_

Jadi... Jadi itu maksudnya kalimat itu terus terngiang? Bahkan menghantuiku? Kau ingin mengucapkan_ selamat tinggal?

Aku memandang sekitar pemakaman. Orang-orang berbaju hitam itu memandangku dengan tatapan aneh. Terlihat mereka semua iba denganku.

__Selamat tinggal Naruto-kun."_

Lagi. Dan kali ini aku tak mampu menahan sesak ini. Kesadaranku kian membelenggu perihnya. Aku tak suka itu. Aku tak suka mendengar salam perpisahanmu Hinata. Aku benci.

"Tetaplah tersenyum... sehangat matahari."

Suara terakhir yang tertangkap telingaku membuat tubuhku kehilangan kesadaran. Aku benar kehilangan separuh sukmaku. Aku kehilanganmu, Hinata.


End file.
